vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie McCullough
Bonnie McCullough (Full Name: Bonnie May MacLachlan-McCullough) is one of the protagonists of The Vampire Diaries book series. Bonnie was born in the town of Fells Church, Virginia. As a Scottish-American descendant of ancient Celtic Druids (pronounced Droo-ids), she possesses psychic and magical powers that consistently evolved and proved to be immensely useful throughout the course of the series. Her Scottish grandmother from Edinburgh, Scotland, is also a psychic witch and shares an intimate relationship with her. As confirmed by L.J Smith, Bonnie has four sisters: Mary (a nurse who is two to three years older than her), Sheena, Elspie, and Janet. Bonnie is best friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt, and Stefan Salvatore. She is also the only person in the entire series (apart from Elena) to develop a positive genuine relationship with the seemingly antagonistic Damon Salvatore. While she was initially overwhelmed by the intensity of her potent powers, Bonnie had slowly learned to control and employ them at will to help her friends (as seen when she successfully helped Elena to find Stefan when he had went missing in The Struggle). Bonnie's overall physical appearance is often described to be innocent, naive, and trusting. She is dainty and petite in stature, with large deep-brown eyes, a heart-shaped face, long reddish-gold hair (which is curly permed), and her exceptionally fair complexion is said to be highly translucent and opaque. In the very beginning of the series, Bonnie started off as a kind-hearted and caring individual, but she was not seen to be sensible, especially when compared to her friends. In Dark Reunion, Bonnie begins to dabble in the art of witchcraft, and successfully pulls off a summoning ritual to call Stefan back to Fell's Church, then successfully manages to help Stefan communicate with a ghostly Elena by various means. At the end of Dark Reunion, Bonnie is the one who screams about the unfairness of their tragic fate, which triggers Elena's return from the afterlife. It is unknown if Bonnie's strong and powerful powers played any significant role in making this happen, or if it was just a matter of lucky timing (it was the night of the summer solstice, when ghosts were said to be prone to returning to Earth anyway). She slowly realizes that she isn't as dumb as she believes herself to be (and, as a result, as she's convinced everyone else she is), and that she's actually rather resourceful, useful, needed and loved by all of her friends. Although Bonnie's characterization generally appears to be light-hearted, bubbly and sweet, Bonnie is strongly and deeply fascinated with and drawn to darkness and unconventionality, especially with death. Bonnie frequently talks about, fantasizes about and romanticizes death, especially her own; constantly talking about her Scottish grandmother's prophecy that she would be young and beautiful in her grave, and she is going to die romantically. She is fickle, idealistic and flighty when it comes to the opposite sex. Bonnie is described to be highly flirtatious and coy. She has a habit of chasing boys, therefore, this has made her look somewhat flighty, ditzy, unstable and even promiscuous when it comes to the opposite sex. She has had numerous boyfriends, crushes and infatuations whom she doesn't seem to take seriously at all due to her fickleness, flightiness and her inability to commit to a stable, long-term romantic relationship. Bonnie has shown some interest in Matt Honeycutt. She begins to develop a relationship with Matt (especially in Dark Reunion), although Matt is still very much in love with Elena. Matt has been seen to be very protective over Bonnie, especially where Damon is concerned, and he appears to have a brotherly, best friend and platonic connection with her. She has a pleasant and easy-going connection with Matt. Bonnie has a very deep, strong, indescribable and undeniable attraction and connection with Damon Salvatore. She deeply and strongly cares about him (unconditionally) and is indescribably and undeniably drawn to him. Damon has frequently saved her life on various occasions throughout the course of the series and because of it, Damon is seen as Bonnie's hero and protector. Damon has shown to be fiercely protective (sometimes overly protective) of Bonnie even though he won't and can't admit it to himself (for whatever unexplained reasons) and he is always there for her whenever she is in trouble of any kind. Bonnie is Damon's "weak spot" although Damon constantly and repeatedly tries to deny it throughout the series. By the end of the original series, Bonnie had become significantly more mature, grounded and serious; focusing on the more important issues and problems at hand rather than about the opposite sex and chasing boys. She even surprises herself a few times with her own insightful, helpful contributions to the fight against Klaus. Bonnie, who is a powerful psychic with supposed witch ancestry, is often greatly overwhelmed by her powers, and attempts to repress the true extent of them without very much success. Physical Appearance "Blinking, Elena brought a face into focus. It was small and heart-shaped, with fair, almost translucent skin, framed by masses of soft red curls. Wide brown eyes, with snowflakes caught in the lashes, stared worriedly into hers." - The Struggle "Bonnie, with her hair that was called something strawberry, but that looked simply as if it was on fire. Bonnie of the translucent skin, with the delicate violet fjords and estuaries of veins all over her throat and inner arms. Bonnie, who had lately taken to looking at him sideways with her large childlike eyes, big and brown, under lashes like stars." - The Return: Nightfall "The maiden, who was exceptionally dainty and pretty and had, to a vampire, the most exquisite feature of all, an exceptionally long and delicate column of a neck, was looking up at him soulfully. That was nice, that she was short. Damon didn’t care that much for tall girls because he wasn’t very tall himself. She also had - you couldn’t help notice - particularly large eyes in her small heart-shaped face, giving her the appearance of a kitten. They were clear brown eyes, with a dark ring at the outer rim of the iris, then a very light brown ring, as if light were shining through them in the middle, and then another dark ring around the pupil. Her hair was the color of a strawberry and curled softly all over her head in a way that made you think “pixie.” Altogether, she was a lovely little ornament, with fine blue veins in naturally translucent skin." - Damon & Bonnie: After Hours Bonnie's overall appearance was described to be innocent, vulnerable, and fragile, like a kitten. However, she also has a classical yet unconventional beauty that gives her the constant impression of a pixie or a fairy. Her height is between 4'7" to 4'11", and her physique was described by Damon to be somewhat diminutive and slightly underdeveloped in appearance, somewhere between that of a little girl and a young woman (Bonnie has an A-cup bra size). Bonnie has long, luxurious, thick reddish-gold hair that used to be straight before she permed it curly since she believed it made her look taller. This particular aspect is what makes her look like a pixie. She has a small heart-shaped face with a widow's peak and soft delicate features: a small, straight and dainty nose like that of a cherub, deeply-defined dimples in both cheeks, and large, almond-shaped hazel-brown eyes with long, thick eyelashes. Her smile was noted by Damon to be soulful and enchanting. Her skin is as fair and perfect and translucent as that of Elena's, so fair indeed that her veins and fjords are easily visible (Damon had taken significant notice of this). Despite her height, Bonnie was noted by Damon to have an exceptionally long and dainty neck, like that of a ballerina in Swan Lake. He had also described her voice to be charming, highly melodious, and pleasant, comparable to that of a nightingale or a songbird - hence his nickname for her is "Little Bird". Personality Nicknames Bonnie has many nicknames coined by her friends which often refer to her hair colour. Bonnie's nicknames include: *Bon *Bon-Bon *The Little One *Sweet Bonnie (coined by Shinichi) *Pixie *Firebrand *Druid Priestess *Curlew *Songbird *The Redhead *Redhead *Strawberry-Haired Girl *Little Red-haired Girl *Fiery Little Pixie (''coined by Stefan Salvatore). Aside from all of her usual nicknames, Damon Salvatore individually, has many nicknames he uses for Bonnie and he normally doesn't call her by her first name, although the reason for this is unknown. Damon's nicknames for Bonnie are notably highly affectionate and tender in nature and they also often refer to her hair-colour. Damon's many nicknames for Bonnie include: *Little Redbird (this is Damon's personal favourite nickname to call Bonnie) *Redheaded Bird *Little Redhead *Little Witch *Redheaded Witch *Red-Haired Maiden *Red Songbird *Little Red-Haired Songbird *Little Bird *Baby Bird *Little Human *Human *Sleeping Maiden *Sweet Baby Bird *Sweet Red Bird *''His Bird *''His ''Bedraggled Little Bird *''His Maiden, *''His Witch *The Redbird *Fiery Little Fury *Kitten *Sweet Songbird Bonnie Name *Bonnie is a feminine first name of Scottish/Scots-Irish origin which means "pretty", "beautiful" or "attractive". It is pronounced BAHN-ee or BON-ee. * McCullough is a surname ultimately believed to be of Scottish origin, and an Anglicized form of the Old Scots Gaelic "MacCullaich" or "MacC(h)ullach", son of Cullach, from "Mac", son of, and the personal byname "Cullach", Boar. Powers and Abilities Due to her Druid ancestry, Bonnie possesses exceptionally strong psychic and magical powers that, in the early stages where she came into them, frequently overwhelmed her completely because of their intensity. Because of this, she often tries to suppress the true extent of her powers as much as she could, but with little success: her formidable supernatural powers had caused her to either pass out or collapse numerous times throughout the series. However, as the series progressed, Bonnie learned to control and master her powers all by herself without any outside help, and they had often proved invaluable to her friends. Examples of her numerous abilities include: #'Spell Casting:' The ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. #'Clairvoyance:' The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. #'Telepathy:' The ability to read other people's minds and hear their thoughts. #'Empathy:' The ability to identify the emotional feelings of another person. #'Intuition:' The ability to have an innate sense of events, thoughts, and even the feelings of others that are normally outside of what the normal human ability is capable of perceiving. #'Aura Reading:' The ability to perceive all of the energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. #'Palm Reading:' The ability to tell fortunes by reading the lines on a persons hand. #'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. #'Astral Projection: The ability to project the spiritual body of a person to another area in the world. Novels |-|Awakening= The Awakening |-|Struggle= The Struggle |-|Fury= The Fury |-|Reunion= Dark Reunion |-|The Return: 1= The Return: Nightfall After Elena's return to life, Bonnie, together with Matt and Meredith, decided to accompany Stefan in helping Elena adjust to living again as well as they could. They bring her clothes and other necessities that Stefan cannot help her with, as well as keeping the couple company whenever it was appropriate. One night, Bonnie, Meredith and Matt were driving in Matt's old truck. Matt wasn't paying much attention to the road ahead, and suddenly a red object is in front of the car and they crash into the side of the road. Huge branches coming from no-where held them trapped in the truck, lightly stabbing them all over. The truck was cold and they had no way of getting out. Bonnie decided to use her last bits of energy to channel Damon, since she supposed Stefan and Elena were already asleep. Damon responded to her call and found them, taking only Bonnie with him to where Stefan and Elena stayed. As Stefan went to see the two others, Damon put Bonnie in the tub of the house, took off her clothes and nursed her to the best of his abilities. |-|The Return: 2= The Return: Shadow Souls After Elena, Matt and Damon left, Bonnie and Meredith stayed in Fell's Church. The town itself was deeply affected by Shinichi and Misao leaving young girls in particular, possessed. Bonnie and Meredith knew about Caroline's pregnancy with Tyler Smallwood's child, but carrying a werewolf's babies, and being possessed by a malach was transforming her into a disgusting person, especially when Caroline reported Matt as the father. Bonnie an Meredith visited her, but she started to freak them out and they left as quickly as they could. They attempted to see her again (this time only Meredith going into the house) but whatever happened, Meredith's mouth was stuffed with slugs and worms that Caroline was eating. Meredith fled and dragged Bonnie with her, but stopped when she realized that Bonnie too was affected and had to admit CPR on her. When Matt returned, he gave the girls information about where Damon and Elena were and they immediately set off to find them. They found them in a motel where Elena was shocked and relieved to see them. Elena went with Bonnie and Meredith to their room and in her sleep, Bonnie brought up what Elena and Damon did the night before, something Elena wouldn't answer. Damon refused their company, but Bonnie and Meredith decided to go to the Dark Dimension and help rescue Stefan from his prison. Bonnie and Meredith were against the fact that they had to be Damon's slave, but eventually agreed when they knew Elena would crawl after Damon if she had to. |-|The Hunters 1= The Hunters: Moonsong Needs Information The Return: Midnight TBA The Hunters: Phantom TBA The Hunters: Destiny Rising TBA as Bonnie Bennett.]] Bonnie McCullough does not make an appearance in the television series. Instead, the show replaces her with a witch named Bonnie Bennett, who is based on her character. The TV series' Bonnie is very different from the books in appearance and characterization. Bonnie Bennett is 's best friend and a witch. Her ancestor is a very powerful witch named Emily Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts—the town made famous for witches being hanged, but there weren't any burned at the stake between 1692 and 1693 due to the witch trials. Personality-wise, Bonnie is a charismatic, charming, good-natured and open minded girl that is shown to be very wise and mature for her young age. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. She has strong morals, ethics and values and believes in doing the right thing, especially when it comes to her loved ones. This often makes her look like a judgmental individual from time to time, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know, especially towards vampires (since vampires and witches are known to be natural enemies). Bonnie deeply cares for her friends and is fiercely loyal to them, eager to help them solve their problems or provides good, honest advice. Bonnie is also strong-willed, independent, and she is rather spunky by nature. Like Damon, Bonnie often uses wit and sarcasm from time to time to cover up her weaknesses and vulnerabilities. Trivia * Bonnie met Damon Salvatore before Elena did. * In the novels, Bonnie has an unnamed cousin, and her grandmother was only mentioned occasionally. However, in the series, Bonnie's grandmother, Sheila Bennett, was a prominent though minor character who trained her granddaughter in witchcraft, but she later died. Bonnie also encountered Lucy Bennett, a distant cousin who is also a witch like her, though she is significantly more powerful, and who used to be a former "friend" of Katherine Pierce. * In the novels, Bonnie's last name is McCullough, but in the series, it is Bennett. * In the novels, Bonnie is a psychic Druid, but in the series, she is a witch. * In the novels, Bonnie is presented as a physically and mentally weak character who faints easily when her powers overwhelm her, but the Bonnie in the series is a much stronger character. * In the novels, Bonnie had two major love interests: Damon and Zander. However, in the series, Jeremy is her main love interest. * In the novels, Bonnie is a red-haired, white-skinned Caucasian. In the series, she is of African-American descent with ancestors from Salem, Massachusetts, where the witch trials took place, and has black hair and hazel eyes. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Psychics